A Broken Road
by YellowRoseGirl
Summary: When the Order loses their only spy, Hermione decides that it is time to make a choice. But what happens when you begin to lose what you were fighting for? Eventually SS/HG


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything else that you recognize. It all belongs to the wonderful JKR. This fic is for entertainment purposes only; I'm not making any money off it.

A/N: Picks up around the beginning of August after the trio's sixth year. The story is not HBP compliant, but spoilers up to OotP. This story will go through a few different Hermione pairings, but I'm not giving away the ending. *unless you ask really, really, nicely, in the review you know you want to leave (wink wink)*

* * *

Hermione was seated at the table, glaring disapprovingly at Ron and Harry who were whispering back in forth rather loudly. She knew that they were excited about being included in the Order meeting; she was too, but really. They were doing a marvelous job convincing a few members that they shouldn't be here. Mrs. Weasley in particular had been in a state all day, arguing that her babies weren't out of school yet. Which was true, but the Order was desperate, and they were seventeen, even if they were still in school.

"Stop that, both of you, this instant." Hermione whispered harshly, narrowing eyebrows as she saw Ron open his mouth to reply. "Or so help me Ronald Weasley I will put a silencing spell on you." Finally, Professor Lupin walked in with Dumbledore trailing behind him looking tired and worn.

"I deeply regret the news I must share with you tonight," Dumbledore said, taking a seat at the head of the table. "Severus' position as a double agent was discovered last night. He is, no longer with us."

"You mean he turned?"

"Alastor! That is not what he said, and you know it. Show a little bit of respect." Professor McGonagall snapped, looking furious.

"He is no longer a spy for anyone; which is why the entire inner circle is present tonight. We have a problem for which we need to find a solution. Our spy is gone, and that is unacceptable. It leaves us weakened and more vulnerable. We need to find a new spy."

"Albus, you tell us he's dead and right away you discuss replacing him. Honestly." Hermione saw confusion flash in the old man's eyes for a brief moment before it was gone.

"Time is of the utmost importance. We cannot delay."

"What exactly are you suggesting Professor? In terms of finding a new spy?" Hermione glanced at Harry, slightly surprised he had spoken. They had talked about how Harry would have to be the one to kill Voldemort, but she knew he was uncomfortable with the fact the some of the Order members didn't think they should be there.

"We will need to plant someone, of course."

"Plant someone? Albus! Whom exactly do you suggest? Hmm?" Hermione was starting to wonder if Professor McGonagall was feeling all right.

"I don't know. That is what this meeting is about, finding a spy. It is safe to say that none of the Weasleys would make an appropriate choice. They have been too loud in their support of our side for such a task. It should go without saying that it most certainly cannot be Harry. Or our Professor McGonagall. Tonks and Kingsley both have some positives because of their position at the ministry, but I believe they are both highly unlikely candidates. Remus would be a good candidate because of his lycanthropy, but he too has been an audible supporter of the Order."

He continued around listing positives and negatives for everyone there, and a few Order members who weren't there. It was only when he concluded by saying that the spy must of course be willing, that Hermione realized he had not mentioned her at all. Even to point out a negative.

"Certainly you can't be expecting me to volunteer, Albus? Because I won't." Lupin had his arms crossed across his chest. "I'll be killed before I could say three words. Greyback would make sure of that."

"Sorry Professor," Tonks said, "but I've been burned off the family tree, I don't think anyone it that circle would be any too thrilled to see me." Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well, anyone else have any thoughts on the matter?" He asked, and Hermione could have sworn he was looking at her, but when she glanced up again he was looking at Lupin. "I see that the idea will have to be passed on to the other members then, yes?"

"I think this plan of yours is idiotic, Albus."

"Your opinion is duly noted."

"I doubt that," she answered frowning.

"We still have much we need to discuss. First, though, as you are all aware there are three additions to this meeting tonight. While I am aware that some of you are unhappy about this, there are facts that you must consider. Despite our best efforts over the last years, it seems that these three always end up at the root of the problem. They are all legally adults, the same age many of you were during the first war. Most importantly, our numbers are dwindling. If Voldemort can recruit with in the schools, we may not be able to avoid doing such."

"I have a question Professor, what's going to happen when we return to school in the fall? Will we still attend meetings?" Hermione asked, wondering if despite his speech, this was just a way to placate them for the summer.

"Typically during the school year meetings are held somewhere in Hogwarts as many staff members attend." She nodded, running through the list of teachers in her head. She hadn't realized there were that many Order members on the staff.

"Are there any other questions or concerns on this matter before we continue?" He paused briefly, though not long enough for anyone to speak. "Very well then. Bill, how are you progressing with the Goblins?"

"They continue to refuse alignment in the war. They have also denied our request to access the vaults of the Malfoys and the Lestranges until we can provide them with proof from Scrimgeour that they are accused Death Eaters and it is due legal process that their vaults be searched."

"Which we're never going to get," Charlie finished for his brother.

"We were expecting such results. We will have to hope that Hagrid has more favorable results with the giants." Harry made a slight intake of breath; no one had told them where Hagrid was. Apparently, it was because he was negotiating with giants.

"Tonks, have there been any reports or attacks that have failed to make the news?" He continued, ignoring Harry's gasp.

"Just one. Apparently a muggle family was attacked Barnsley, both people in the house were killed." Hermione could have sworn her heart skipped a beat; she lived in Barnsley. She hadn't heard from her parents in almost a week since she had left school. "We didn't get much information on it, as soon as Barton heard the case description he snatched the file up and we haven't seen it since."

"Did you know who the family was?" Hermione asked quietly.

"We never got the names," Tonks answered, "Why do you know something." Hermione shook her head.

"No, my family lives in Barnsley."

"I shall send a team there immediately…" Hermione shook her head no.

"I'll go Professor."

"Ms. Granger, you're worried, perhaps you should have some tea." She glared at him and noticed Professor McGonagall doing the same.

"I'll have tea after I go check on my parents; after all, I _am_ of age Professor." She just wanted to get out of there, go see that her parents were fine and alleviate the horrible throb in her chest.

"Perhaps, Albus, since you feel that their inclusion in the Order is what is best; you should allow the three of them to go. Like you said, they are adults, and despite your efforts they still end up where they will." Hermione glanced at Professor McGonagall; she was surprised the older woman was sticking up for her in such a matter. From the look he was giving her, Dumbledore was too.

"Clearly I am being overruled. The three of you go. If you haven't checked in an hour, I'm sending someone after you. Lucky you all have your license." He said, eyes twinkling at Harry, who had just taken the test earlier that morning.

"Where's the safe apparition point, Professor?" Harry asked, knowing that they couldn't disappear in front of the neighbors.

"Wards prevent apparition inside the house. The shed behind the house is an acceptable point. Are you sure you don't want to take someone with you?"

"We will be fine Professor," Hermione said, glancing at Ron who had remained remarkably silent the whole time. "Let's go." Hermione said to Harry and Ron, not pausing to see if they were following them out of the room.

"Here, grab my hands," Hermione said as they stood in the shed. "You'll still have to apparate yourselves, I couldn't take both of you, but you can use me as a guide since you've never been there before."

"Hermione, I just want to make sure that you…"

"I'm sure they're fine Harry. Just need to check." He looked at her skeptically.

"Ok, but if…"

"Let's go." She answered, grabbing their hands and barely giving them time to grab their wands before counting down the apparition.

When their feet hit solid ground, they were standing in the rear lawn of a surprisingly large home. The lawn stretched out as far as they could see with forest appearing in the distance.

"You live here?" Ron asked, wondering why she chose to spend her summers at the burrow.

"This is Barnsley?" Harry asked, noting that it didn't appear to be very city-like.

"Hmm, yes. Outskirts, anyway. My family's lived here for ages. I'm going to go inside." She said distractedly, making her way to the back door. Using her key, she let herself in the back door, pausing with a gasp just inside.

There were things broken and smashed, with several areas looking like they had been hit by a stray spell. She ran through to the entrance hall, finding that crime scene tape that had been stretched across the front door by muggle authorities.

"No." She whispered, gripping the wall for support. She felt like someone was crushing her chest, as if she couldn't breathe. Sliding her hand down the wall, she sunk to the floor taking deep breaths. She could hear someone coming up behind her, if it was Harry or Ron she didn't know, but she held her hand out to stop him. She didn't want to hear the _I'm sorry_ that always followed something like this. The longer she sat there with tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, the angrier she became. She didn't care what it took, they would win this war, and every Death Eater alive would see justice. Taking a few more deep breaths, she rose to her feet, slightly wobbly. Outside, Harry and Ron were waiting on the porch swing.

"The twp of you should go inform Professor Dumbledore of what we've found." She said, doing her best to keep her voice from cracking.

"We're not leaving you here Hermione." Ron said, looking at his friend with sympathy.

"Fine, Ron, you go, and Harry can stay here with me, but I can't leave yet." Ron eyes widened and he looked a bit hurt that she hadn't suggested he stay. She didn't say anything though, felling that Harry better understood how she felt.

"Fine." He lowered his wand to his side and spun, disappearing with another word.

"It'll get better, you know," he said, giving her a small hug. "But I'm not sure you should be staying here right now." She shook her head.

"There are investigations muggles do when something like this happens…"

"I grew up in a muggle home, Hermione."

"Right," she said pausing, "Of course you did, sorry. Well, I'm not sure how far along the muggle authorities got before they were interrupted by, who did Tonks say, Barton?" Harry nodded his head. "I just want to see if there's any muggle evidence in the house." Harry nodded again, not sure what she was hoping to find that magic couldn't tell them.

He watched as she moved through the room, checking under furniture, watching the floor as though it would change. She moved over to the wall where the alarm was, checking to see if it had been set off.

"Well, we know they apparated directly into the house, but that doesn't tell us much."

"Hermione, I don't think there's much we couldn't learn from magic. I think… what was that?" Hermione looked out the window, hearing the slam that had attracted Harry's attention.

"Muggle authorities, let's go, I just, I don't want to deal with them right now." She pulled her wand out of her pocket and disappeared, not waiting for Harry to respond.

When he arrived back at Grimuald Place, the first thing he noticed was that he didn't see Hermione. He ran into the house to find everyone except for Hermione still surrounding the enlarged dining room table.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked, interrupting Aberforth who was reporting on a conversation he had heard in his bar.

"What do you mean? She never came back. I thought she was still with you." Ron answered, standing from his chair in the back of the room. "What happened?"

"Muggle authorities came. She said she didn't want to talk to them and she disappeared, I thought she would have come back here."

"I think the best thing, Harry, would be to give her some time. She wasn't taken, she left of her own free will, and she's a bright girl. If she isn't back in an hour, we'll send people out looking for her."

"But Professor…"

"How did you feel when Sirius died, Harry?" Lupin asked softly.

"One hour," he said firmly, "then we look."


End file.
